


after party stomachache

by anakinbridger541



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Lactose Intolerance, M/M, MCR, Sick Frank Iero, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Fluffy frerard sickfic. Frank finds himself sick after a birthday party (thanks to his lactose intolerance) and Gerard helps him feel better with cuddles and tummy rubs.





	after party stomachache

Frank should’ve known better to indulge himself. He knew he was weak, though, knew it from the minute they were invited to the birthday party. He knew it when they were on the car ride over, and he’d woken up late, so he had to skip breakfast to make it on time. He especially knew it when they entered the room and immediately his eyes met the table full of food—delicious, lactose rich food.

“Hey, guys!” Brendon (obviously Urie) walked over, hugging each band member in turn. “Glad you made it. Help yourself to snacks and stuff, beer’s in the ice bucket with the other drinks, and there are chairs everywhere, so if you can’t find one…I guess you’re not looking.”

“Where do we put this?” Ray asked, holding up their gift bag.

“I’ll take that,” Dallon said, reaching over Brendon’s head before he could grab it. “We’re not opening presents until /after/ cake.”

“Ugh, why do you ruin all the fun?” Brendon pouted, tilting his head back to look at Dallon.

“Because you told me not to let you ruin your own party,” Dallon replied.

“Fun mop,” Brendon said flatly, but let Dallon peck his lips anyways before he walked away with the gift. “Anyways..” Brendon turned back to the others. “Enjoy the party, guys.”

Brendon went back to enjoying himself, leaving the band standing together near the door.

“I’m gonna get a drink,” Mikey decided, walking off towards the coolers.

“Wait up, Mikes,” Ray called after him, taking a few steps to catch up.

Gerard, having gone sober years before, wasn’t interested in the slightest. He surveyed the room for a minute, resting a hand on his hip. It was the usual crowd of Brendon’s friends, including his bandmates, former bandmates, members of other bands, etc. Not many people Gerard wanted to socialize with really, but that’s why he came with his band.

“C'mon, Frank, let’s go get some nosh,” Gerard said, walking off towards the table.

Frank blinked a few times before following after Gerard. They weren’t technically boyfriends, but they practically were, as Gerard had Frank wrapped around his little finger. Frank didn’t like thinking of them as fuck buddies, but that was what most of their relationship consisted of. He did love the sex, granted - Gerard was everything you’d want in bed. Still, Frank really treasured those cuddles and kisses when Gerard was tired, needy, or just plain snuggly. Hopefully the party would tire him out enough for that later.

Frank reached the snack table behind Gerard, who’d already picked up a plate and napkin.

“So much good stuff,” Gee mused, picking up a handful of green grapes.

“Oh don’t fill up your plate with all that useless fruit,” Pete Wentz said, walking past both of them. “The pizza’s down on the end.”

“Ooh, score.” Gerard grinned and grabbed Frank’s hand, pulling him away from the plate of broccoli he’d been contemplating. As soon as they reached the stack of card board boxes, he let go, searching until he found the pepperoni, grabbing a few slices and putting them on his plate.

Frank gazed at the open top box at the cheesy, Italian goodness that was pizza. He knew it would only lead to trouble. Pizza was probably one of the biggest causes of his upset stomachs throughout his years of intolerance. It was also a popular tour food, so he was kind of screwed.

“Hurry up and get your snacks,” Gerard said through a biteful. “You can always come back for more later.”

“Right…” Frank grabbed the first piece he could get his fingers on before Gerard dragged him over to some chairs up against a wall. The red haired frontman wasted no time in digging in after that, taking a few more large bites.

“Mmm, yes, so good,” Gerard practically moaned, continuing to stuff his face.

Frank stared at the slice on his plate for a while, still trying to decide whether or not to eat it. He shouldn’t…he really shouldn’t. It was gonna make him sick, he just knew it.

Frank’s stomach growled hungrily from the smell of the food before him. He really was starving—having skipped dinner the night before after the show, and of course not having breakfast this morning, nothing sounded more appealing than shoving that slice of pie in his face. Frank licked his lips. *Just one piece…it’ll be fine.*

One piece turned into two, then three, then four. Frank couldn’t help himself. It was too damn good. The pizza had the perfect sauce-to-cheese ratio, and the crust was dough-y and garlic-y enough to eat all the crusts too. Frank might’ve had a twinge of regret arising as he set his plate aside, resting a hand on his slightly bloated belly, but it was definitely worth it. *Now if I just relax-*

“Happy birthday to youuuu!” Dallon started the singing, carrying in the cake, and the rest of the party joined in with the next line.

Frank watched, amused, as Brendon clasped his hands together, grinning widely while Dallon walked it over to him. He was definitely unprepared for Gerard grabbing his hand yet again, pulling him up and across the room.

“C'mon, Frank, join in,” he instructed, before he sang along too, loudly and obnoxiously.

Frank steadied himself on his feet when Gerard stopped moving, blinking a few times to orient his vision. Gerard was still holding their hands together, swinging them back and forth to the song until he let go to clap, cheering as Brendon blew out his candles.

“Alright, for a line, guys!” Brendon instructed. “Cake will be served, and ice cream buffet is over there!”

No. No way. Frank was /not/ allowing himself /more/ lactose. I mean…maybe a piece of cake wouldn’t be so bad, he thought as he took the piece handed to him. But ice cream? Out of the question. Even as he allowed the large scoop to be placed on his plate, there was absolutely ZERO chance of him /possibly/ eating them…not more than a few bites, anyways.

*************************************************************************************

*You’re such an idiot, Frank.*

That was what Frank kept telling himself as he sat on the bus, arm wrapped around his aching stomach. Every jolt and bump of the bus had sent another wave of nausea over him, doubling him over in pain. Luckily, they were parked for the time being, or he was almost certain he’d be throwing up by now. Frank bit his lip, glad that no one else was in the room to see his shameful distress. He really did deserve it—if it weren’t for him, it wouldn’t be happening.

“Some party, huh?” Frank heard Mikey’s voice from the other room. They must’ve gotten back from their store run, which Frank opted out of.

“Yeah. Brendon always puts on a good time, with good drinks,” Ray added.

Some clinking was heard, and a few bottles opening.

“To our after-party,” Mikey toasted with Frank could only assume Ray.

“You guys go ahead and start setting up,” Gerard said, his voice coming closer to Frank. “I’m gonna go change out of this jacket.”

Gerard walked past the curtain dividing the sleeping area/back room sofa from the rest of the bus. He didn’t notice Frank at first, head down as he came though, but once he looked up his smile faded a little at Frank’s pained state.

“You okay, Frankie?” Gerard asked, observing Frank with some concern.

“Yeah…no,” Frank admitted, hugging his middle when the bus pulled out of the parking lot, going over a speed bump.

Gerard frowned at this, walking over and sitting beside Frank.

“Stomachache?” he asked, putting a hand on his back.

Frank nodded, wincing as his insides cramped up again with an unsettling gurgle. Gerard rubbed his back a bit, hoping it would give him at least a little comfort. He hated being sick personally, and he knew how much Frank loathed it. His weak immune system made sure he had plenty of sick days on the road, not to mention his food allergies, and the fact that he was-….*Shit*

“It was the party food, wasn’t it?” Gerard asked slowly.

“Yep.” Frank looked up at him. “Damn lactose gets me every time.”

“You poor thing,” Gerard cooed. “You gonna be alright?”

“Yeah. It’s not too bad, I-…” Frank was cut off when his stomach make a sickly sound, doubling him over again. “Ah, God…”

Gerard saw the panic arise in Frank’s eyes and knew he had to get him up and out of there, then and now. He hoisted him to his feet and half walked half carried him to the bus bathroom. He had him in front of the toilet in no time…or just in time, since that’s when Frank started to puke up all that food he’d eaten earlier. Gerard stayed right beside him, rubbing his back and hold his hair up.

“Just let it out, Frankie,” he soothed. “You’ll feel better when you’re done.”

There was a soft knocking on the door.

“Gee?” It was Mikey. He’d heard a pause in the gagging and decided to check up on them. “You alright in there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Gerard looked up from his ailing bandmate. “It’s Frank. He’s a little sick from the party. Lactose intolerance and all.”

“Oh…” Mikey cringed a little from the sound of retching beyond the door. “Well, umm…let us know if you need anything.”

“Will do.” Gerard turned his attention back to Frank, who was busy spitting up anything left in his stomach.

“This…this sucks,” Frank choked out between heaves. Sweat had started pouring down his face and his cheeks were rosy from the effort.

“I know, baby, I know.” Gerard kissed his temple. “Just hold on. It’ll be over soon.”

When Frank was sure he was done he slumped back against Gerard, breathing raggedly. Gerard grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper, wiping his mouth, then dabbed at his forehead and cheeks.

“Wanna go lay down?” he asked softly.

Frank nodded weakly, almost limp against him. Gerard reached out and flushed the toilet, then scooped Frank up carefully. He carried the younger man back to the sofa, since it seemed better than a bunk for now, and laid him down on his side. Gerard brushed Frank’s hair back from his face, kneeling beside him.

“You want some water, Frankie?” Gerard asked, standing before he even got a ‘yes’. “Alright. Hang tight for a minute.”

Gerard walked back to the main area, walking past Ray and Mikey, who were lounging around the kitchen counter and sipping their drinks.

“How’s Frank holding up?” Mikey asked, watching Gerard grab a glass.

“Not so great.” Gerard filled up the glass at their sink. “He threw up everything, and then some. Totally wiped out.”

“Aww, poor guy,” Ray frowned. “Well let him know that we’re drinking to his health.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it,” Gerard mumbled, but then clearly said, “Will do. Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Gerard rolled his eyes as they clinked their glasses together again, walking back through the divide and towards Frank again. Frank was curled slightly in on himself, knees bent a little and his chin nearly touching his chest. Gerard’s heart was melting for his sickly guitarist. *I have to make him feel better…much more of this and he’s gonna make me cry.*

“Time for some sips, Frankie,” Gerard said, kneeling back at his level. “I’m gonna help you, 'kay?”

Frank nodded, letting Gerard help him sit up slowly. He took a few little sips before deciding it was enough, already able to feel it sloshing slightly in his all but empty stomach. Gerard set the glass aside, thinking for a minute as he watched Frank wince a little, chewing his inner lip nervously as he hoped to keep the bit of liquid down. *There has to be something else I can do…*

“…Gee?”

Gerard snapped out of his thoughts to meet Frank’s nervous gaze.

“What is it, Frank?” he asked, taking his hand and rubbing it softly.

“I…just…never mind.” Frank looked down, pretty shy about actually asking for something so baby-ish.

“Hey, come on. I won’t bite.” Gerard kissed his cheek softly, giggling a little when it made Frank blush. He watched Frank sigh softly, before meekly requesting;

“…can you hold me?”

It was silent for only a moment before Gerard smiled at Frank again.

“Of course, baby. I’ll always hold you.” 

Frank smiled as Gerard sat up on the sofa beside him, pulling him into his lap gently. He leaned back, his head going to the older boy’s shoulder as Gerard’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close against himself. Gerard kissed Frank’s cheek softly, rubbing his nose softly on the younger man’s cheek. Frank purred softly at that, his eyes fluttering close while Gerard continued to shower him with kisses and nuzzles. He could get used to this.

“Feeling any better, Frankie?” Gerard asked softly, leaning forward a bit to look at Frank.

“Yeah…kinda.” Frank bit his lip, his smile fading as his stomach made another painful turn, earning a soft groan from behind gritted teeth.

Gerard pursed his lips, hands sliding beneath Frank’s hands and shirt. He started to softly rub Frank’s tummy, making circles with his fingertips in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain. He could feel Frank’s still unsure muscles contracting rhythmically, he could hear Frank’s upset stomach churning away at nothing, save the little bit of water he’d just sipped.

“Does it feel good, Frankie?” Gerard whispered, as he increased the pressure of his massage just slightly.

Frank nodded, breathing out slowly as his belly slowly soothed to Gerard’s gentle touches. Gerard somehow knew exactly what to do, rubbing a little softer there, a little firmer there. Gradually, the aching activity ceased, and Frank was able to fall asleep in Gerard’s arms feeling only a little sore.

Gerard smiled as the soft snores began, kissing Frank’s head to send him off to dreamland. He could only hope that there was no milk there.

**Author's Note:**

> lots more stories on tumblr ( @justtummythings and @softnsquishable )


End file.
